<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry flavoured Years by LemonRaindrops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084508">Strawberry flavoured Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonRaindrops/pseuds/LemonRaindrops'>LemonRaindrops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ChroNoiR, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, dokuzuhonsha makes an appearance for like two seconds, probably kinda ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonRaindrops/pseuds/LemonRaindrops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuzuha moved next to Kanae when he was eight, and after that they did everything together. </p><p>To Kuzuha Kanae was the closest person, so he was scared his crush would destroy their friendship and ruin their relationship completely. </p><p>_______________<br/>The mandatory childhood friends AU, with awkwardness that could simply be fixed if they just expressed their feelings &amp; way too fluffy interactions for my sanity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KNKZ, Kanae &amp; Kuzuha (Nijisanji), Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry flavoured Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heere we go, first knkz work!<br/>I was scrolling through ao3 whining about how there aren't enough english works, before I realized I could just fill the hole by writing them myself y'know.<br/>Also the mandatory "my first language isn't english", so if you see awkward sentences or plainly wrong grammar or words? No you didn't. They never existed here, shush.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman wearing a long floral dress pressed the doorbell and at the sound of it the white-haired boy hugged the woman’s leg tighter. He hated this – he wishes he didn’t have to accompany his mother to visit the neighbourhood, but with her thinking that it would be rude she forced him to.  </p><p>You could hear thumping from the other side of the door, before at the it swinged open. Behind it stood a beautiful woman, with exotic features to Japanese person.  </p><p>“Oh my, a visitor? Haven’t seen you before though”, the smiling woman said little clumsily to the woman wearing the floral dress, having a strong accent.  </p><p>“Ah yes, we’re actually moving next door in three days. We’re sorry in advance if there is much clutter during that time. Ah, we’ll properly introduce ourselves then, as I didn’t prepare gifts for now”, the floral dressed woman apologised sincerely, which the blond-haired woman just laughed off.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ah it’s fine, not that I would care about that. The old geezers might have differencing opinions though, but just ignore them, they like to whine at everything anyways”, the woman smiled widely, before finally noticing that the visitor hadn’t come alone. “Oh my, is he your son? Hello there handsome young man, how old are you?” the blonde woman knelt down, looking at the white-haired boy with warm smile. The boy tensed up, clutching to her mother’s dress even tighter.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s eight this year. I’m sorry, Kuzuha is little shy when it comes to strangers”, the woman answered in his son’s stead, pressing her hand against her cheek. “Oh it’s fine. But more than that, you’re the same age as our boy then Kuzuha. Hopefully you two will be friends”, the exotic woman grinned, getting up from the ground. “Oi Kanae, come here! We have visitors”, the blond-haired mother suddenly yelled, at which you could hear faint noises from the stairs. Immediately after that, another head popped from behind the doorframe.  </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening miss!”, another young boy who had just appeared, apparently Kanae, smiled sweetly to the floral-dressed woman. The woman simply smiled to him, pointing to her left. The shy boy hiding behind her mother's dress caught his eye, and he almost immediately light up. “Uwah, another child, in this land of old geezers? I can’t believe it” the brown-haired boy exclaimed excitedly, jumping closer to inspect the child.  </p><p> </p><p>“Wha---” Kuzuha let out a yelp surprised, as the another boy inspected him from top to bottom. He felt himself tensing. He had high hopes when he heard about moving, but in the end, it doesn’t change the fact that he was the strange one out everywhere. Guess this place will just be the same-- </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so pretty! I’ve never seen anyone as pretty as you!” the brown-haired boy exclaimed brightly, which caused the red-eyed boy stiffen in shock. “...huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“You look so etherical! Ah, I wish to marry someone like you – Mom always says that she was the happiest when she married dad. Come on, let’s go play to my room”, Kanae smirked, pulling the flustered boy along with him.  </p><p> </p><p>Kuzuha though his head would combust from the heat.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❆❂❆ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ku-chan, did you see that? It was cool, wasn’t it? Made you fall for me all over again?”, Kanae smirked smugly, with ironic undertone swirling from every bone. He was pointing to the television, towards headshot he had gotten from the sniper attack.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oi Kanae, didn’t I tell you to stop calling me that?”, Kuzuha replied annoyed, reaching for the pillow to throw at the other boy. Expecting this reaction, the brown-boy blogged the pillow with ease while snickering. “Don’t be like that my dearest, I called you that since we were young, haven’t I? Are you suddenly disowning me?” Kanae smirked, which caused another turmoil inside Kuzuha.  </p><p> </p><p>“When in the hell have you ever called me Ku-chan other than the times that you wanted to bully me?” Kuzuha whined, only softly hitting the other’s back so he wouldn’t actually hurt the brown-haired boy. The trickster chuckled, before getting up from the floor they were sitting on. </p><p> “I’m getting water. Ya want something?” Kanae asked, to which Kuzuha answered that he wanted juice after thinking for a while.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment Kanae left the room, Kuzuha collapsed against the brown-haired boy’s bed. While he had learned how to collect himself whenever Kanae was nearby, it didn’t mean it was any less embarrassing for him. More than that, he was afraid his foxy friend already knew the secrets he was trying to hide.  </p><p> </p><p>The fact that Kuzuha liked him.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t something that happened immediately – or at least that’s what he likes to tell himself, because saying that it just took years to realize it would be lame.  </p><p> </p><p>The two of them had just moved to high school from middle school. Even after all these years, they still were in the same class. It almost felt too lucky – even when their friends (by that, it meant mostly Kanae’s) were in a different class, they were together.  </p><p> </p><p>When he heard noises from the door he scrambled up to recollect himself, only to sigh when he noticed that the noises came from Roto.  </p><p>“Shouldn’t Kanae put you into a diet? You’re becoming even more fat with age”, Kuzuha spoke to the cat, who just sat still staring at him. Still as creepy as ever.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♤ ♣ ♡ ♦ ♤ ♣ ♡ ♦  </p><p> </p><p><b> 1</b><b>st </b> <b>  year </b> </p><p> </p><p>Kuzuha stared outside the class window, which had a clear vision to the courtyard. The red-eyed boy looked at two individuals specifically.  </p><p>Kanae received yet another confession, made yet another heartbreak as the girl ran away crying. </p><p> </p><p>This wouldn’t happen if his words weren’t such sugar-coated lies you know? He swoons so many people with his words, no matter the gender, and then ends it with a simple “sorry”. Kuzuha disliked that part of Kanae. </p><p>Would Kanae throw him away too if he confessed?  </p><p> </p><p>Even though a small part of him was happy when Kanae rejected someone, he couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling off. The idea of Kanae treating him, who’s the closest the same way as everyone else-- </p><p> </p><p>“-zuha?” the white-haired boy heard something, which snapped him off of his mind. “Kanae? Wait what the hell, weren’t you in the courtyard just now?” Kuzuha murmured confused, before looking back at the clock. Ah, he had been in his thoughts for 6 minutes.  </p><p> </p><p>“...You saw that?” the brown-haired boy asked, voice low. “Yep, even saw her running away”, Kuzuha answered, thinking about adding a snarky remark at the end before deciding he didn’t have the energy for it.  From the corner of his eye, he could see Kanae looking uncomfortable. Guess that made sense, he also would’ve hated if someone saw him rejecting someone.  </p><p> </p><p>“...Anyway, I ran into Mito-senpai earlier. We’re meeting in the clubroom later.” </p><p>“Mmh, got it.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❆❂❆ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“By the way Kuzuha, what’s your type?” Kanae asked curiously, locking eyes with the wincing boy. They were on the school rooftop – it technically was off-limits, but Kuzuha wanted to have the legendary experience from the manga, and just as always Kanae just boosted him up.  </p><p> </p><p>“Type? What the hell are you asking suddenly?”  </p><p>“You’ve never talked about crushes, so I’m curious”, Kanae said smugly, staring at Kuzuha with a look that showed he was enjoying himself.  </p><p> </p><p>“...I don’t know, I guess someone I’m close to and someone who will support me?” Kuzuha said with confused tone after pondering for a while, giving such a vague answer that Kanae wouldn’t be able to make connections but Kuzuha didn’t need to lie.  The brown-haired boy did that enough.  </p><p> </p><p>“Not that come on, I’m talking about appearances! What do you like?” Kanae whined in over-exaggerated tone.  </p><p>“Haa? Why don’t you tell me your type then if it’s that important?” </p><p>“Sure. So last night, I saw this porn actress--” </p><p>“Wait wait no, Kanae please” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♤ ♣ ♡ ♦ ♤ ♣ ♡ ♦ </p><p><b> 2</b><b>nd </b> <b>  year </b> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kuzuha, between Gaku-senpai and Touya-senpai, which one do you think is more handsome?” Kanae asked randomly one day during lunch, while the other one was gulping down their sandwich.  </p><p>“Hmm, I guess Mochi-san? I think the short hair looks good”, Kuzuha answered without thinking too much about. Kanae hummed at that, picking up an eggroll from his bento and offering it towards Kuzuha.  </p><p> </p><p>“Your mother messed up the seasoning again”, Kuzuha laughed after swallowing the eggroll wholeheartedly, to which Kanae just gruntled at. After that they continued their lunchbreak normally joking around, with Kazuha forgetting the whole question about their senpais.  </p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s why Kuzuha didn’t make any connections, when Kanae came over the next week with his hair cut and ponytail missing.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❆❂❆ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oi aneue, don’t hoard all of the snacks”, Kuzuha scoffed at Himawari, who tactfully hid the bag of chips behind her.  </p><p> </p><p>The gaming club was almost completely empty, with seniors practising for the finals, and first years being on a field trip. Only some second years were left to participate, and most didn’t even bother showing up since it would be boring with so little people.  </p><p> </p><p>Kuzuha was in the same class as Himawari during the first year, and during that time she had asked Kuzuha to join the gaming club. That time he got close not only to Himawari, but to their senior classmates Yashiro and Dola too. It was special to Kuzuha, since you could say his friends were just Kanae’s friends. At some point, they started to be referenced as a family by the other clubmates, and Kanae too joined the gaming club after that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dunno what you’re talking about. Take this, the blue shell!” the girl yelled, and distracted Kuzuha just yelped before getting hit. With that Himawari won this round.  </p><p> </p><p>“Haah, give me a break...” Kuzuha bawled, sinking into the worn-out sofa. Himawari giggled at the other. “Ah by the way, where is Nii-yan? He’s nowadays often here”, Himawari questioned the white-haired boy, who flinched for a second before getting his poker face back. “Our upperclassman asked Kanae to come with her, so he’s probably receiving a confession right now”, Kuzuha answered, avoiding the stare that Himawari threw at him.  </p><p> </p><p>“So... you haven’t made any progress towards confessing?” Himawari questioned teasingly, which received a groan from Kuzuha. Was he really so obvious? “I already told you that I wouldn’t do that. I have no interest on destroying our relationship", Kuzuha remarked annoyed, crossing his arms. Himawari simple hummed at that.  </p><p> </p><p>“Kuzuha, let’s go home”, Kanae suddenly appeared, calling Kuzuha from the door. “Yeah yeah, we’ll leave soon”, Kuzuha mumbled nonchalantly, getting up from the sofa to put his stuff together.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Himawari looked at Kanae, who was leaning against the doorframe, looking at Kuzuha’s moving back. When he noticed Himawari’s stare, he gave a fast soft smile to her before turning his gaze back to the other boy. The pink haired girl smirked at that.  </p><p> </p><p>Himawari really didn’t speak to Kanae back when she was in the same class as he and Kuzuha, but she knew his reputation as natural charmer. But the day when she had the first proper conversation with him, that sure wasn’t the impression.  </p><p>Himawari had been teasing Kuzuha and just in general having a good time, when she noticed Kanae approaching them. When Kanae smiled his signature, healing smile she didn’t mind it at all, it was only when she noticed that the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes that she started getting nervous.  </p><p>Kanae questioned Kuzuha, who replied eagerly about how he had made new connections in the club. Each moment you could see Kanae’s expression getting slightly more twisted. It was after that when Kanae decided to join the gaming club.  </p><p> </p><p>“Haah, when will you two stop being so oblivious”, Himawari giggled, only giving an innocent smile when the two of them turned towards her confused.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♤ ♣ ♡ ♦ ♤ ♣ ♡ ♦ </p><p><b> 3</b><b>rd </b> <b>  year </b> </p><p> </p><p>Kanae was laying on top of his bed and rubbing Roto’s belly, while Kuzuha just sat on the floor and scrolled twitter on his phone. “Hey by the way, are you dating that cute kouhai? There have been rumours about how she has been asking you out lately”, Kuzuha broke the comfortable silence to ask the question that had been bothering him. Kanae looked surprised, trying to pinpoint where and about who the rumours came from in the first place.  </p><p> </p><p>“...Ah, it’s probably from the time Hoshikawa-san asked to meet me after lessons in a busy cafeteria. She just asked for help though, I’m not dating her”, Kanae concluded, which received a hum from Kuzuha. “Would you date her if she confessed to you? I mean, she is cute but also personally close to you”, the white-haired boy asked, trying his best to not look suspicious.   </p><p> </p><p>“No way, she’s a good friend. Besides, I have someone I like”, Kanae stuttered with mild panic, only realizing how loudly he proclaimed the latter part when Kuzuha turned towards him eyes wide. “Really? Wait this is my first time hearing about this, who is it?” The red-eyed boy urged Kanae, trying to fight against the sudden wetness in his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>Kanae got silent, thinking something before bringing his gaze back up. “You sure you want to know?” he asked unsure, sighing loudly when Kuzuha threw his head up and down. “...Fine, but don’t regret it later”, the brown-haired boy mumbled, and stopped petting Roto. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, and slowly and unsure, reached his hand towards Kuzuha </p><p>Before it could reach Kuzuha though, Roto hissed as he was mad about the petting session ending, and as a result quickly scratched Kanae’s cheek before running off.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Uwah Kanae, you’re bleeding! Don’t touch it you idiot, wait here I’ll grab the supplies”, Kuzuha was surprised at the sudden attack of the obese cat, who almost never did anything else expect eat, sleep and stare. He spoke harshly to the brown-haired boy who almost touched his cheek looking surprisingly angry for some reason, before getting up.  </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Kuzuha left the room, Kanae violently ruffled his hair in frustration. “Ah goddammit, how lame...” </p><p> </p><p>At the bathroom two rooms away, Kuzuha blinked quickly so he wouldn’t get his eyes tearing up. He quickly pulled his phone out, opening the chat with Dola. &gt;&gt;Kanae told me that he likes someone. Dunno what I should do about that, guess I’ll take some space for now&gt;&gt; </p><p>Kuzuha always knew it was a waste to crush after your best friend, but he didn’t know it would hit this suddenly. He pushed his phone back to his jacket, and grabbed the supplies from the cabinet. </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;Oh my god, Kanae’s an idiot&lt;&lt; </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❆❂❆ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuzuha tried to a little more space after that, but failing every time Kanae showed him a puppy face. Who knew that the fact that you’re in the same class, have the same club and life next to each other makes it harder to avoid them? </p><p> </p><p>Before anyone even noticed, the spring was arriving quickly and with it the graduation would also soon happen.  </p><p> </p><p>Kuzuha stood still in front of the lockers, switching his gaze cowardly between the floor and the locker he was standing in front of.  </p><p>&lt;&lt;Kuzuha, you got to do this. Even if you’re rejected, you’ll at least have a change of letting go as you’ll be in different degrees in university. By doing nothing, Kanae will continue to circle around you as always, and you’ll have harder time letting go&lt;&lt; </p><p>&lt;&lt; Mmh-mmh, I agree with Mama! You got this Kuzuha! &lt;&lt; </p><p>&lt;&lt; ...Well, not like he’ll have to worry about that anyway &lt;&lt;  </p><p>&lt;&lt; Shut up Yashiro &lt;&lt; </p><p>Remembering the conversation he had earlier, Kuzuha got enough courage to push a small piece of paper into the locker from a small gab. As soon as it was slit in, Kuzuha felt his knees wobble, as he leaned against the opposing row of lockers.  </p><p><b> <em> Come to the rooftop tomorrow </em> </b> </p><p><b> <em> KZ </em> </b> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✦✦✦</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I’m late, Akina wouldn’t let me go”, Kanae apologized, as he gently pushed the croaking door to the rooftop open. “What a good senpai you are ehh, being loved by your kouhais so much”, Kuzuha snickered, leaning against the railing. “Well I know how to socialize you know. Anyway, what’s wrong? It’s unusual for you to call me out like this, at most you would’ve just walked into my room at random times” Kanae asked curious, closing the door with a clang.  </p><p>“You talk as if I just spawned there”, Kuzuha smirked, looking upwards towards the clear sky. “I mean, sometimes when I got back home you would be there making offerings to Roto, trying to get him to like you”, the brown-haired boy laughed. “Well, not that it matters. It’s your home too after all.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuzuha glanced back to Kanae wearing a soft expression, and felt his determination wavering. What if this shackled their relationship? He quickly turned his gaze back to the sky, since he could never actually look at Kanae while doing this.  </p><p> </p><p>“...You know, you were the first person close to me. Just imagining if we weren’t in the same class all these years makes me shiver, since it was solely because of you that I was able to break out of my shell”, Kuzuha spoke rushed – even though he practised for hours yesterday even after the sunset, it felt different actually doing it. He could hear Kanae hum, but was still too scared to turn towards him. </p><p> </p><p> “I just wanted to say how much I respect you... since you’re the person I like the best”, Kuzuha said faintly, feeling how his cheeks were starting to become red. </p><p>“...Eh? Of course I also like you the best, you’re my closest friend after all”, Kanae said in a confused tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhh, not like that you idiot, aren’t you supposed to be the sweet-talking flirt? I meant romantically; I like you as in romantic sense!” Kuzuha yelled letting his emotions roll over, squeezing his eyes shut.  </p><p> </p><p>Kuzuha could hear confused mumbles and few lost steps, and thinking when he was going to hear the door swing open left the white-haired boy just clench his eyes close even harder.  </p><p>But it wasn’t that, instead Kuzuha could feel arms wrapping around him.  </p><p>“For real? This feels like a dream! Ahhh I’m so lucky”, Kanae whispered random thoughts, sounding so open for the first time in a long time. “...Huh? Wait, where’s the rejection part?”  Kuzuha mumbled flabbergasted.  </p><p> </p><p>“There is none. After all, I like you too”, Kanae smiled brightly, before snuggling against Kuzuha’s shoulder. “Aah, I’m so glad... after that new girl gave me the letter, I got so worried about you getting a girlfriend”, Kanae mumbled.  </p><p> </p><p>“...Eh? What letter?” </p><p>“Oh, that’s... Someone gave me a love letter to give to you, but I panicked and told her you were seeing someone”, Kanae told as gently as he could, which received an understanding hum from Kuzuha.  </p><p> </p><p>There was no way Kanae could tell the other one that he actually ripped the letter to pieces in front of the girl.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ku-chan, can I kiss you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oi, how many times---! Argh whatever, just do it already.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thaaat wraps it up. The ending was written through the power of monster energy drinks at 5am, since I wanted to finish it before my next exam season restared--- </p><p>I'll probably do more knkz fics later on lmao, since to be honest I am way too obsessed and not seeing signs of stopping</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>